New Feelings
by YoukaiJilly
Summary: [OVER] Sesshomaru unintentionaly saves a hanyou girl, and leaves her with InuYasha, thinking he is rid of her. But some new feelings stir within his cold heart, and not the same ones he has for Rin. Then, a shocking perdiction! Can Sesshomaru handle it?
1. The Nightmare and The Hanyou

New Feelings  
  
By Jillian Ingram  
  
Sesshomaru woke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He sat up and placed his right hand on his forehead, for his left arm was missing. Wiping away the beads of sweat, he thought:  
"The nightmare.of father's death.it has not haunted my dreams for decades. Why has it returned to plaque me?" He looked down at the little human girl, who was curled up by him. "Sweet Rin.I wonder if nightmares of her parent's death plaques her?"  
Just then, a scream reached Sesshomaru's delicate youkai ears. Careful not to wake Rin or his servant, Jaken, Sesshomaru went to find the source of the scream. Normally he wouldn't stoop to find the cause of other's problems, but he felt inclined to see some blood spill at that particular moment. The source was easy to find. A large youkai sat in the middle of the rubble of a burning village. Another scream let out into the air. Sesshomaru came closer, trying to see what the youkai was clutching.  
"Brother! Why did you destroy my village! How could you! Mother and I have done nothing at all to anger you!" cried the strained voice of a young hanyou. It sounded to be the voice of a female. Sesshomaru watched as the youkai growled and bared its yellow teeth at the young hanyou.  
"The fact that you live is enough to anger me dear sister! How father could have ever fallen for such a weak human is beyond me. But his filthy hanyou daughter is still living in my valleys. I shall not allow this!" growled the elder youkai.  
"Please brother.Father loved your mother very much when she was alive! You have already killed my friends and family.I beg of you.please. Release me!"  
The youkai laughed a horrible laugh and clutched his sister tighter. She screamed again, but this time, fell silent.  
"So, dear sister. Silent at last. You shan't even be awake to watch me destroy the last remaining lives of your fellow villagers." Growled the youkai. He slammed his hand down into ground, and released his sister who lay among the rubble.  
"Hm." thought Sesshomaru. "My better judgment tells me I should just let the youkai kill the hanyou and enjoy it. But I would enjoy it so much more if I killed the hanyou myself. Yes.that sounds like a plan. I shall kill this hanyou like I shall kill Inu-Yasha."  
And with that thought in mind, Sesshomaru sliced off the hand that once held the young hanyou. The youkai howled in pain as his hand fell to the ground with a big splash of blood.  
"Who are you!?" the youkai growled.  
"That," snarled Sesshomaru. He cut the youkai to ribbons using his poison. The youkai's body fell, a bloody mess of bones and flesh. "Is none of you concern." Sesshomaru then went over to the unconscious hanyou.  
"Pathetic." He said. The hanyou slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Sesshomaru. Weakly getting into a bowing position, she said in a shaky voice:  
"Sir Youkai. I thank you deeply for saving my life. Please, what can I do to repay this noble deed? Not many youkai would save a lowly hanyou, like myself."  
"And who said I am going to let you continue to breath?" asked Sesshomaru. "I hate you hanyous more than any other youkai, and I simply wished to end your life with my own hand." He stared down at the hanyou's trembling body. Her weary body shook from exhaustion as well as extreme fear. Sesshomaru raised his right hand, turning it acid green.  
"Now, prepare to die." He said in his malevolent voice. The hanyou girl bent her head down, and shook furiously, waiting for the blow to come. As Sesshomaru prepared to attack her, Rin's tiny voice carried down the valley to their delicate ears. "Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you!?" she called. It sounded as if she was crying. The half-youkai girl tried to crawl away from Sesshomaru, but he caught her by the obi of her kimono. Leaping upward, he went to the sound of Rin's voice. The little girl had indeed begun to cry, and Jaken was also calling for Sesshomaru.  
"Master Sesshomaru! Master Sesshomaru!" cried the little toad youkai.  
  
"I am right here Jaken." Said Sesshomaru, throwing the hanyou girl to the ground. Rin rushed to him and hugged his legs. Squatting and resting on his heels, Sesshomaru accepted another hug from the human girl, but offered none in return.  
"Rin, have you had a nightmare?" he asked kindly.  
"Rin had one."the little girl said in a scared voice. "About Sesshomaru-sama. Brother kills him and Rin couldn't wake him up.a.an." The thought of Sesshomaru being killed in her dream sent the girl into another fit of hysterics. Jaken ran over to the hanyou girl, and began to bat her with the staff he held.  
"And who are YOU, that you find it fit to follow Lord Sesshomaru?" he peeped. The girl barely had the strength to defend herself from the little youkai's sharp bats. She replied:  
"I.did not follow your lord.sir youkai.he.carried.me here.I wish to be released." she said shakily.  
"Likely tale filthy hanyou!" piped Jaken.  
"What the worthless girl says is true. And now.I shall kill her. Hold still. But then again, you have no choice!" said Sesshomaru, raising his hand. But Rin rushed in front of the hanyou, and hugged her neck.  
"Rin, do not be foolish. Now, MOVE ASIDE." Said Sesshomaru. His voice sounded harsher than he had meant it to.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin take care of hers. Do not kill hers Sesshomaru- sama." Said Rin, her voice wavering as though she was going to cry again. Sesshomaru put his hand down.  
"Fine. You may care for her. But the moment she is well again, she must go. Understand?" he said rather coldly. Rin just nodded and helped the hanyou sit up.  
"Tell Rin your name so little Rin can tell Sesshomaru-sama when he is feelings better." Said Rin.  
"Eieckichi." mumbled the hanyou girl.  
"Eie.cki...chi?" stumbled the little human girl.  
"Yes." Eieckichi's voice trailed off as she fell asleep. Rin laid her back against a tree, and smiled.  
Jaken made a fire and cooked two small birds he had caught for Rin and himself. Rin munched happily on the tiny animal, and looked up at Sesshomaru, who stood on the branch of a tree, watching the stars in the sky.  
"I should not have let Rin care for her. The girl is much too little to handle the task by herself. The filthy hanyou girl is badly injured. It will take someone who has knowledge of herbs to help her recover. I know of no one." he thought. Then he remembered. The strange human girl that accompanied Inu-Yasha. She had helped the monk recover from the venom of Naraku's insects in one of their battles.  
"Perhaps she would be of some help. And it is a good way to get that damn hanyou out of our hair." Thought Sesshomaru. "We shall seek out Inu- Yasha at first light." With that in mind, he jumped back down, and sat up against a tree by the fire Jaken had made. Rin snuggled up to him, and Jaken lay by the fire. Soon, they were all asleep. 


	2. Say A Prayer: Enter InuYasha and Co!

My first two reviews! Yay! Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer so here is one:  
  
I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. characters but my secret army of monkey ninjas will fix that very, very soon. MMMMUAHAAHAAAAHAAA *coughs and takes sip of water* HAAAAHAAAHAAA!  
  
However, I do own Eieckichi. I used one idea from "Inu-Yasha's 18th" Just so you know. Um..bye bye.  
  
Chapter Two:  
Say A Prayer; Enter InuYasha and Co!  
  
The next morning, Sesshomaru was awoken by Eieckichi's mumbles. He opened his eyes and listened to her words. They seemed to be the words she had said to her brother and Sesshomaru the day before.  
"Brother.please.stop killing them.please.sir youkai.can I do.repayment.your noble deed.lowly hanyou.myself," her strained voice said. Sesshomaru grew uneasy knowing the weak hanyou girl was dreaming of him.  
"Rin said her name last night. Eieckichi was it? Humph." He thought, trying to shake the thought from his head.  
Eieckichi's clothes were slashed and filled with rips.  
"From her brother no doubt. I am sure Inu-Yasha's friends shall take care of that." Said Sesshomaru to himself. He looked her over, still trying to shake the new feeling that had gripped him. Eieckichi's kimono had originally been what looked to be green, with a reed pattern, but it had been stained and blotched with blood.  
The most serious rips and tears were placed around her shoulder and color of the kimono. One on her left shoulder where a gash was, one near her upper chest area, where another cut was also placed. Once his eyes fell on this large rip, Sesshomaru's face grew unusually warm. He had felt this once before on his eighteenth birthday, when it was time for a youkai to choose their mate. (I used the idea from another fan fiction called "Inu- Yasha's 18th") But that one youkai woman had long since been killed and Sesshomaru felt nothing for her anymore or any other female youkai.  
But he was not going to be his father. He would not fall for a human, even though the girl was only a hanyou. Rin awoke, and rushed to Eieckichi's side, mopping her brow. Sesshomaru found in quite unsettling that Rin kept her mouth shut when Sesshomaru killed anyone that stood in his way, human or otherwise, yet she had forbade him from killing this girl.  
Eieckichi's ears twitched as Rin cleaned the blood from them. They looked to be the ears of not a dog, like Inu-Yasha's, but those of a wolf. The hanyou also had claws and fangs like that of a dog youkai, but they seemed to be more of a wolfs. And a black tail was on the girl's backside. Her ears were also back, but her hair was brown and cut unevenly short. As though someone had forced it off her to have it cut and she struggled.  
Sesshomaru turned his back and walked to a small stream by the campsite. Dipping his hand into the water, he splashed it on his face.  
"Jaken. Come." He called. The little toad youkai ran up to his master.  
"What is it me lord?" Asked Jaken.  
"We shall seek Inu-Yasha today." Said Sesshomaru. "We shall leave the girl with them. Understand? You must not breathe a word of this to Rin, do you understand?"  
"Yes me lord." Said Jaken.  
"Go wake the dragon." Jaken nodded and hurried to do what Sesshomaru bade him. Sesshomaru followed him and saw Eieckichi teaching Rin a game.  
"Now, clap your hands. Good! Then, clap them against mine!"  
"Why are you wasting time teaching Rin a stupid game?" said Sesshomaru. Eieckichi pulled her hands away and placed them in her lap.  
"Sir Youkai, I thought.I thought.I would teach her the game, since she is but a child, and do not children need to play?" said Eieckichi.  
Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. He had indeed forgotten that human children liked to play. Rin had often run from Jaken's lessons, and Jaken kept an eye on her, but Sesshomaru had not known what Rin did when Jaken found it impossible to teach.  
"Rin, we are going on a trip. Get on." Said Sesshomaru. Rin hopped onto the neck of the first head, and Sesshomaru walked over to Eieckichi. Taking her by the collar of her kimono, Sesshomaru lifted her onto the other neck of the dragon. Jaken jumped behind her, and steadied her with his little claws. The dragon lifted into the air, and Sesshomaru found Inu- Yasha's scent. At first, it was very weak, but as they went on, it grew stronger.  
At one point, Eieckichi lifted her head, and sniffed the air. She looked over at Sesshomaru and asked:  
"Sir Youkai? May I ask what is that scent? It smells like another hany,"  
"Keep quiet!" snapped Sesshomaru, cutting her off. Eieckichi put her head down again, and closed her eyes. Finally, Sesshomaru spotted four figures walking along the path. Taking Eieckichi by the arm, Sesshomaru leapt down in front of the group.  
"SESSHOMARU!" grasped Inu-Yasha. He unsheathed his sword, the Tetsusaiga.  
"Put that away Inu-Yasha. I shall get to that later. I have brought you a present." Said Sesshomaru. He thrust Eieckichi forward and she fell at Inu-Yasha's feet. He looked very shocked.  
"How did you kidnap a hanyou girl!?" he asked.  
"Me? Kidnap a worthless hanyou? Please. I do not have to explain myself to you!" snapped Sesshomaru. "Now that you have her, I shall be taking the Tetsusaiga."  
"Kagome, take her. I will get rid of Sesshomaru!" called Inu-Yasha. Kagome rushed forward with the monk, Miroku and they helped Eieckichi away from the fight.  
"Who are you, and why did Sesshomaru have you?" asked the demon hunter, Sango.  
"I.I.my brother destroyed my village.sir youkai was going to kill me.but that human girl he protects asked him not too.and I find myself here." mumbled Eieckichi, then finally she passed out.  
"Well.that was confusing." Said Miroku.  
"How is Inu-Yasha faring?" asked Shippo, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. Just at that moment, Inu-Yasha stumbled back over to them.  
"Well.he's gone.for now. So, what's the deal with her?" asked Inu- Yasha, sitting down Indian-style next to Kagome.  
"Something about her village, a brother, Sesshomaru wanting to kill her but not doing so because of that little girl that follows him then he dropped her off here." Said Sango.  
"That's right!" peeped Shippo.  
"Hm.well. There is a great deal of blood on her. And not all of it is hers." said Inu-Yasha, staring down at the hanyou.  
"Do you think she is lying?" asked Kagome.  
"I don't know. But I think we should be careful."  
"Then lets put that aside and get her wounds tended to." Said Sango.  
  
"Mother.Haku, please.don't hurt Mother.AHHH!" cried Eieckichi as her eyes flew open. She immediately tried to sit up. A hand forced her down.  
"You need to stay where you are Miss." Said Miroku.  
"W-who are you? How did I get here? Where is Rin? And sir youkai?" asked Eieckichi.  
"Sir Youkai? Oh. You must mean Sesshomaru. Do not fret. You are far away from them now." Said Miroku. "Kagome! Sango! She is awake!"  
Inu-Yasha walked over to them followed by Sango and Shippo on Kagome's shoulder.  
"Who are all of you?" asked Eieckichi.  
"Don't you remember anything?" asked Kagome.  
"Remember what?" questioned the confused female hanyou.  
"My brother dumped you on us." Said Inu-Yasha. His voice was unusually quiet.  
"Inu-Yasha! Don't make it sound so harsh!" snapped Kagome.  
"But that.is the truth." said Eieckichi. "If you are a hanyou.you really have no place and people want to get rid of you. They don't care if you live or die."  
There was a stunned silence. Eieckichi lifted the sleeve of her kimono. There were scars on her arm.  
"Where did you get those?" asked Kagome in a strained voice.  
"Is it that much of a surprise? From my village. My mother received many trying to protect me. I would have many more if it weren't for her. And.my bastard of a brother.he killed her." Eieckichi's voice was strained with sorrow and anger. Her hands tightened on the blanket she was under.  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the hanyou. He could feel the pain as well.  
"That is so horrible!" said Kagome with disgust. "How can people do that? You have human blood in you. Doesn't that count for something?"  
"No. It's the way it is. We have youkai blood in us also and that is much more powerful than human blood. Why do you think that humans fear us? And youkais mock us because of the human blood." Said Inu-Yasha with fury in his voice. Then.there was an eerie silence.  
"It's best we all get some rest." Said Sango. "We have all had a long day."  
"Tomorrow.can you please take me to my village? I must bury them.all of them." whispered Eieckichi.  
"Why? Why would you want to bury the people that have mocked you? Hurt you? They don't deserve it. Leave them there to rot." Said Inu-Yasha.  
"I do not know what happened to you.but there were some in my village that were nice to me. I owe them at least to give them a proper burial." Said Eieckichi. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and fell asleep again.  
"Did you have no one like that Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
"No!" snapped Inu-Yasha harshly. He stormed off.  
The next morning, the group went to Eieckichi's destroyed village. There were few intact bodies to bury, for the rest had been burnt in the fire from Eieckichi's brother, Haku. Eieckichi knelt weakly by every grave and said a prayer for each villager.  
"Please, go in peace." She thought.  
  
See the button down there? See it? Do ya do ya do ya? PUSH THE BUTTON! I know everyone says don't push the button, but really.push the button. 


	3. Predictions and Knock Outs

I got another review!!!! Yay! Wanna know why I am updating so often? Because the story is prewritten and I am a computer addict. Aren't we all? Anyway, here is the third chapter of New Feelings. I know the chapters are kinda short, but you love the story don't ya? Anyway, please send more reviews or my ninjas will be after you readers as well as the Inu characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co, but that will all be over very soon. I have Rumiko Takahashi here and she has something to say.  
  
*holds sock puppet up.* "YoukaiJilly may have all right to Inu- Yasha."  
  
*wakes up from dream and starts crying* "I.w-was.so..c-close.WAAAHHHH!"  
  
Chapter Three  
Predications and Knock Outs  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? Where is Eieckichi?" asked Rin innocently. Sesshomaru stiffened at the girl's question.  
"She had to leave Rin." He replied simply.  
"Why? Rin wants to know where she wents."  
"She went away and that is the last I wish to hear of it!" said Sesshomaru harshly. Rin looked away, hurt and wiped a tear from her eye. Sesshomaru sighed in frustration. Every since Eieckichi had left, Rin kept asking where she went. Sesshomaru did not tell the little girl because then she would demand to go there. And Sesshomaru was very picky about his battles with Inu-Yasha. He had been defeated again. The thought of the recent defeat made the youkai shiver with anger.  
But he had to admit; there was something that felt a bit strange now that the hanyou was gone. Having her around felt natural and Sesshomaru was having a hard enough time dealing with the feelings he had for Rin, and the last thing he needed was more new confusing feelings. Sesshomaru shook his head trying to shake all of the overwhelming thoughts from his head. He wondered how the hanyou was faring.  
"So.Lord Sesshomaru. Coming back are you?" said a shrill voice. An old lady came out from the shadows.  
"Yoko, how pleasant to see you again." Said the young lord.  
"Is that a HUMAN, Sesshomaru?" asked the lady.  
"Yes, and that is my business." Snapped Sesshomaru. Rin was clutching him tightly. Meeting new youkais often frightened her.  
"What have you come here for?" asked the old youkai.  
"I have come seeking a look into the future. About the sword I seek. My brother's Tetsusaiga." Replied Sesshomaru.  
"Ah, I thought so!" said Yoko in her high voice. "Let my take a look here. Ah." Her youkai eyes glowed red and her voice became much harsher and deeper.  
"I see nothing of a sword in the near future my lord.but, hm.what is this? A hanyou? A girl I see. A wolf hanyou. Lonely, and with you my lord. And a small child besides the one you carry with you now.aggggh." The elderly youkai slipped out of the trance. "Does it mean anything to you sir?"  
Sesshomaru stood frozen. A hanyou girl? Another child besides Rin? It felt too unreal. How could he fall for a hanyou? Could it be Eieckichi? What other hanyou girl did he know? A cold shiver was running across his skin.  
"Thank you Mistress Yoko." Said Sesshomaru turning away. He walked away as the old woman blended back into the shadows. Jaken and Rin walked by him.  
"Me lord, could it be that hanyou we met earlier?" asked Jaken quietly.  
"Eieckichi! Eieckichi is coming back!" squealed Rin happily. Sesshomaru took the girl's hand as she skipped along. The thought that the hanyou was coming back excited Rin and Sesshomaru thought for a small moment that it made him feel excited as well. But then the feeling slid back into the depths of his locked heart.  
  
Eieckichi stood in the burning remnants of her village. Haku was lying in a blood puddle. She looked around her and saw burning huts, bloody bodies littering the ground. And standing in the middle of it all, a tall lone figure. A lone figure with only one arm. A lone figure with long blowing hair that shone as silver as the moon itself and entangled itself.  
  
Eieckichi opened her mouth to call out to Sesshomaru, but found that her voice couldn't work.  
"Sir Youkai!?" she thought wildly. A gust of wind blew all around her and something whizzed past her. "Inu-Yasha?" gasped Eieckichi thought. Inu- Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and slashed it at Sesshomaru. He fell, drops of crimson blood falling behind him. Then, someone grabbed her around the middle, carrying her away from the scene. "SIR YOUKAI!" screamed Eieckichi. Her eyes flew open. "Why are you screaming out 'sir youkai'?" asked Kagome. "Isn't that what you called Sesshomaru? Are you calling for Sesshomaru?" Eieckichi stared up at the ceiling. "No. He wanted to kill me. Why would I call for him? He's cruel.and heartless." She said stubbornly. "Oh." Kagome's voice trailed off. She sat by the hanyou girl and poked the fire with a long stick.  
"Where have the rest gone?" asked Eieckichi.  
"Shippo is sleeping over there and Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango all went to try and find some dinner." Replied Kagome.  
"Good." said Eieckichi.  
"What was that?" asked Kagome. She looked at the girl but fell to the ground, unconscious. Eieckichi had punched Kagome in the stomach and stood.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome." said Eieckichi.  
  
Okay, three reviews so far. But come on people. Surly my writing deserves more? I'll tell you what, you tell everyone that loves Sesshomaru about my fan fic and I will write another one okay? Longer and not prewritten. How does that sound? Deal my little fans?" So.push the button. Come on. You know you want toooo.. 


	4. Moon Witness

New Feelings  
  
By YoukaiJIly  
  
Chapter Four: Moon Witness  
  
YJ: Sorry about taking so long to update! I have been having major computer problems, then I lost my disk. So, I copied the story to another disk and here you are! There is only one more chapter. Sorry about it being so short, but you like the story don't you? I will have another fan fic up soon! Look for it! Hee hee!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any related characters, but I wish I did.  
  
She pulled her tattered kimono tighter to her jumped into a tree. She wavered a moment, trying to find her balance. Her head spun a moment and everything steadied.  
"God am I stupid for going around like this." She told herself. She jumped to another tree and another, following Sesshomaru's faint scent. "I have to find him. I don't know why, but I must. For Rin…"  
Traveling through trees and running when there were none, she followed Sesshomaru for a long time. Then, three days later his scent was very strong. Eieckichi pushed herself harder and found his scent so strong it was overwhelming. Her head spun as she pulled to a stop. A campfire was burning brightly and Jaken, Rin and Sesshomaru sat near it, sleeping. For once, Rin was not sleeping near Sesshomaru.  
Eieckichi drew in large, sharp breathes. "I found them," she thought. Walking one step forward, her foot snapped a twig in two, sending a loud snap through the otherwise silent air. Freezing, she held her breath. They didn't move. Eieckichi let out a small breath of relief. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. They stared at each other and Eieckichi grabbed her side. A sharp pain was there from all her running.  
Slowly walking forward, Eieckichi made her way to Sesshomaru. The youkai stood and looked down at her. His face showed no emotion what so ever. His eyes were their usual cold pools of malice.  
"Sir…youkai," whispered Eieckichi.  
"Why have you returned? I shall kill you if you take one more step forward." Said Sesshomaru. "I do not want anything to do with a bastard hanyou such as you. Leave and never seek Rin or I out again. I must make that perfectly clear and if death is the way, so be it. I shall not hesitate to kill you."  
Eieckichi stood her ground for a single moment, and then burst forward towards Sesshomaru. He had no time to lift his hand for an attack and found the hanyou wrapping her tired arms around him, crying. They both dropped to their knees and Sesshomaru was too stunned to speak.  
"I didn't, I didn't want to leave! I don't know why! I know you meant to kill me, but I just want to stay! I don't care if you DO kill me, as long as I see your face before I die! I have nothing to live for anyway, so go ahead! Use your poison and plunge it into my heart!" cried Eieckichi, weeping against his chest.  
Sesshomaru looked down at the shorthaired girl that was weeping and had her face and arms against him. His first reaction was to push her away, but he found he couldn't. There was something inside of him, longing to comfort her. There was something so familiar about her, but he couldn't place the feeling.  
As she continued to cry, Sesshomaru just sat there in a daze. Finally, he lifted his one arm and placed it on her back. He played with the ends of her hair. The feeling was just like that of his first mate, the one he had when he was eighteen, so many years ago. Then, he remembered. The youkai he had chosen was a wolf youkai, just like this girl was. Eieckichi looked just like her. Talked just like her.  
"Could she be…the reincarnation of…of Ukyo?" He thought wildly. "No…it's impossible."  
He held Eieckichi tighter, and they just stayed that way for a while. A bit later, Jaken awoke and screeched at the sight of Sesshomaru and Eieckichi asleep in each other's arms. The two woke with a start, and Sesshomaru conked him on the head with a large rock, rendering him unconscious. He and Eieckichi fell back asleep.  
The next morning, Rin squealed in delight at the sight of Eieckichi.  
"Rin knew youse coming back! Rin knew! Sesshomaru-sama didn't know, but Rin did! Rin so happily!" She cried, hugging Eieckichi. Eieckichi smiled and winced.  
"What's wrong? Why are you cringing?" asked Sesshomaru. Eieckichi pulled her hand away and saw it was covered with blood. A gash in her side was bleeding freely. Eieckichi sank to her knees and tried to wipe away the blood before Sesshomaru caught sight of it. But he had seen and smelled it.  
  
"You're bleeding…did you not have enough sense to fully heal before you came searching for us?!" Sesshomaru said angrily.  
"I…I…" stumbled Eieckichi. She had been very foolish. She was putting her life in danger by looking for Sesshomaru with an unhealed wound. "How long has it been like this?" wondered Eieckichi. "I should have waited…I should have waited for it to heal…the blood loss is making me feel light headed."  
Sesshomaru knelt by her, as did Rin. The little girl looked very worried. Eieckichi's breathing was shallow, and she could barely hold herself up any longer. Slumping forward, she fell on her side, the blood spilling over the grass and plants. She looked up at Sesshomaru with blurring eyes and murmured in a very weak voice:  
"W-what am I going to do, sir youkai? I…I don't want to die yet…oh Rin. I'm so sorry. Both of you." Eieckichi took in a sharp breath, her eyes widened, and then she stopped breathing all together. In stories, the tragic death is made so beautiful, and the death is described as though the character is sleeping. But this is not the case in real life. Eieckichi looked not as if she was sleeping, not so beautiful as the character is made to seem. The hanyou girl just looked dead.  
Her eyes were open, her mouth slightly ajar. Her arm hung limply over her side, while her other was sprawled across the grass. Her kimono shifted slightly in the breeze as Rin wailed, and Sesshomaru continued to stare at her lifeless body. Reaching to his hilt, he unsheathed the Tenseiga. It began to pulse, and Sesshomaru could see the youkais of the Underworld, coming to take the half-youkai's soul.  
Slicing the air, he destroyed them, and watched as Eieckichi's wound closed and disappeared. Holding her up, Sesshomaru stared down at her, his eyes showing great concern, something that he had never felt for anyone except for Rin. Eieckichi stayed motionless for a moment or two, but sat straight up a moment later, taking in large gulps of air.  
She began to cry, trying to speak, but she could not ask a single question. Sesshomaru just held her close, and comforted her. Eieckichi grabbed his middle, and pulled both the youkai lord and human girl to her. Jaken stared on in amazement. This was the second time he had saved a human's life, even though she only had half the blood. The sun then set, leaving only the stars and moon witness. 


	5. Three Years Pass

New Feelings  
  
By YoukaiJilly  
  
Chapter Four: Three Years Pass  
  
YJ: Here is the final chapter of New Feelings. A new fan fiction is heading your way, straight from me! Called: "I Am the Son of Koga: Shippo Is My Name!" Look for it! Okay, the last, short chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any related characters. But I really really really really wish I did.  
  
Three years passed on, and Eieckichi stood at Sesshomaru's side as he challenged his half-brother to a battle over the Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha had defeated Naraku and Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama had been completed. Inu- Yasha and his band decided to travel with the strange girl, Kagome to her world on the other side of the Bone Eater's Well. Sesshomaru and Eieckichi learned of Kagome's origin a year before, when the two groups had battled.  
"I want the Tetsusaiga. You shall have no use for it little brother." Said Sesshomaru.  
"You are never getting this sword Sesshomaru and that is final!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "You are damn lucky I haven't blown you away with the Wind Scar!"  
"Ah, yes. You do not wish to leave my child without a father, as we had to endure. So kind-hearted Inu-Yasha. These humans are having a negative effect on you." Said Sesshomaru with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah? Human are negative huh? Well, look what you have with you! A human girl, a hanyou wife, and a part human child on the way! And you say I am being negatively affected? Not a chance." Said Inu-Yasha.  
Rin and Eieckichi just smiled. Sesshomaru always put down Inu-Yasha for his bond with humans, but the two both knew he hadn't meant them. Sesshomaru loved both very dearly. The two went with Jaken a good ways from Sesshomaru, letting him battle his brother with out risking getting themselves injured and the youkai something to worry about.  
Eieckichi was nine months with child, and it was going to come very soon, so Sesshomaru stayed in once place. And that was near his brother. As the rest jumped down the well, Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a reassuring look, and then looked over at his brother as Kagome went down the well.  
They fought, both being injured. Eieckichi watched on, as the battle would not declare a victor. Finally, Inu-Yasha made a dash for the well, and jumped in before Sesshomaru was able to react. Sesshomaru ran to the side of the well, and peered down into it.  
"Damn!" he cursed. The pregnant Eieckichi, the older Rin and still groveling Jaken walked over to the youkai lord.  
"Do not worry Sesshomaru-sama. You are still the most powerful in all of the land. Even without the Tetsusaiga." Said Rin. The girl was now eleven years old.  
"She's right sir youkai. The most powerful youkai there is, and ever will be." Said Eieckichi, taking his right hand. Sesshomaru gave it an affectionate squeeze.  
"Now, let us get you settled my dear. You shouldn't be moving around much. You remember last time you were so foolish to do so in a horrid condition." Said Sesshomaru.  
"Right." Said Eieckichi. She shuddered at remembering her brush with death. They headed back to the village where Lady Kaede had once lived, and her successor now lived. The "family" had been permitted to stay as long as needed when the child was born, as long as there was no death or killing. Sesshomaru had slaughtered many small animals to work out his frustrations and keeping himself from hurting any humans in the village.  
Suddenly, Eieckichi let out a painful groan.  
"If you don't get me to Lady Rumiko, I shall kill you." She growled at her lover. Sesshomaru lifted her, bridal style and ran to the village. Rin and Jaken ran as fast as they could. Late into the night, a loud screech sounded from the miko's hut and Sesshomaru and Eieckichi smiled down at the little almost youkai child that Eieckichi held her arms.  
A little boy stared up at them, with Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha's golden eyes. He had tiny wisps of very dark silver hair from the combination of Sesshomaru's light silver hair and Eieckichi's dark brown hair. He had little doggy ears from Sesshomaru, and a short little tail from Eieckichi. Rin cooed over the little baby, and even Jaken made a funny face to stop the yell that the baby had let out.  
"What shall we name him Sesshomaru?" asked Eieckichi, sweaty and disheveled from childbirth.  
"Yusaku." Said Sesshomaru firmly. Eieckichi let out a small chuckle. Looking down at the sleepy boy, she smiled and said:  
"Yusaku…what a wonderful name."  
  
The End. 


End file.
